Top or Bottom?
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: A fluffy/smutty SoccerCop fanfic. No Donnie/No Paul. Beth and Alison are married and have 2 kids (Oscar and Gemma). When Sarah walks in on Beth and Alison, she won't stop teasing Beth. Beth decides to teach Sarah a lesson.


**A/N: some fluffy SoccerCop for all your hiatus needs. Happy AU where all the clone club is together. All mistakes are mine and I do not own the characters. (If I did, 3x10 would not have happened.) Reviews are always welcome. Your support keeps me going. Enjoy! ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch.**

-

"Gemma! Oscar! Come on. Time to go to aunt Sarah's house!" Alison called up the stairs. She tightened her ponytail out of habit and brushed her bangs out of her face.

Oscar and Gemma appeared on the steps, fighting over a tube of toothpaste.

"It's mine!" Oscar yelled at his little sister while tugging the paste closer to him.

"Mommy said I could use it!" Gemma screamed back at him. She stomped her feet and smacked him on the back of the head.

Oscar triumphantly ran down the stairs and threw the toothpaste into his overnight bag.

Gemma started to cry and ran down the stairs to cling tightly to her mother's leg.

"Gemma, do not hit your brother. Oscar, stop being mean to your sister. Both of you, no yelling in the house," Alison said. She zipped up her puffy jacket and turned on her heel to walk to the door.

"You can both use the toothpaste, Jesus Christ!" Beth said as she walked down the stairs and stood behind Alison. She wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her on the neck sweetly.

"Only your kids would fight over toothpaste," Beth whispered in Alison's ear.

Alison leaned back into Beth's embrace and giggled. "Our kids, dear."

Beth nodded and placed another kiss to the back of Alison's neck. "Right. Our kids."

"Alright, if everyone's all set, let's get moving. Gemma, do you have everything? Oscar?"

The children both nodded and gave toothy grins to their mother.

"Ready, mom," Oscar said.

Alison smoothed her ponytail one last time before opening the door and guiding her children to the minivan.

Beth jumped into the passenger side and intertwined her fingers with Alison's once the other woman had settled herself in the driver's seat.

"Let's go, babe," Beth grinned at her counterpart. Beth was maybe a little too excited to ship their children off for the night. In all fairness, Alison and Beth hadn't had a night alone for months and Beth was getting tired of being constantly interrupted every time they tried to get a little frisky.

Alison started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "What do you guys want to listen to today?" She asked the kids.

"Frozen!" Gemma yelled excitedly.

"No, not Frozen," Beth groaned. She had to listen to Frozen every morning while driving Gemma and Oscar to school.

"I agree. Mommy's tired of Frozen and so am I," The dark haired boy stuck his tongue out at his little sister.

"Oscar stuck his tongue out at me!" Gemma whined.

Beth turned around and glared at her son. "Don't taunt your sister, please."

As soon as Beth looked away, Oscar stuck his tongue out again.

"He did it again!" Gemma yelled, demanding her brother be punished.

Beth turned around again and sighed loudly. "Oscar, knock it off. Gemma, it's not that big of a deal."

Alison's eyes widened at her wife. "It is a big deal, Beth! Our kids can't grow up thinking that's okay!"

Beth rolled her eyes, but made sure her wife didn't see it or she would get chastised for that also. "You're right, babe. I'm sorry, Ali. I'll repay you later tonight. I promise." Beth whispered and reveled in the way Alison squirmed in her seat at the mention of sex.

"Are you going to repay mom with candy bars?" Gemma innocently asked. She batted her eyes curiously at her mother.

"No, sweetie. I'm not repaying your mother with candy bars. In fact, I think she'll enjoy it more than candy bars," Beth winked at her daughter.

"So, what do we want to listen to?" Alison asked loudly, cutting off the conversation before it could become any more in-depth.

"Just put on the radio, Ali," Beth said as she squeezed Alison's hand.

"I'm not letting our kids listen to that poopy music, Beth. We can listen to the Mama Mia soundtrack!" She said excitedly in the hopes of getting her children excited also.

Oscar groaned and shook his head. "No, mom. I already know too many words to that soundtrack. A boy my age should not have to deal with that torture," Oscar said.

Beth failed to stifle her laughter and  
earned a glare from Alison.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Alison snapped as she pulled into Sarah's driveway.

She and Beth both got out of the car to open the door for their kids. Beth got Oscar out of the car while Alison lifted Gemma out of her seat. They both hugged and kissed their respective kids, then switched.

"Goodbye, Oscar. Have fun with aunt Sarah and Kira!" Alison smiled as she waved to Oscar.

"Have fun with Kira and don't stay up too late, Gemma," Beth said as she released Gemma from her hug and watched her run to catch up with her older brother.

"What are we going to do with a whole night to ourselves?" Beth joked as she and Alison got back into the car and drove off.

"I have a few ideas," Alison's voice took on a seductive lilt as she lifted her eyebrows at Beth.

"I don't get it. How do you go from being the perfect suburban housewife to a naughty tease in a few seconds?" Beth laughed. She slid her hand onto Alison's thigh and squeezed the soft flesh underneath her fingertips.

Alison shifted slightly in her seat and tugged on her seatbelt to distract herself from Beth's touch.

"That's enough, Elizabeth," Alison chided her wife.

Beth's eyes darkened with anger and she gritted her teeth together. "You know I hate when you call me that, Alison." Beth removed her hand from Alison's thigh and cracked her knuckles.

"I know. I don't want to get in an accident because I was too turned on by my sexy wife," Alison explained.

Beth immediately softened and she replaced her hand on Alison's skinny jeans. Her fingers slid dauntingly close to Alison's core before she stilled them on the top of her wife's thigh again.

"Beth," Alison warned. Her breath hitched in her throat and she was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white.

Beth took her hand off Alison's leg and she pulled out her phone to distract her hands instead. Alison's hands relaxed slightly off the steering wheel and the color started to return to her hands.

They soon pulled into their own driveway and Alison quickly walked inside. She hung her coat up quickly and sat on the couch.

Beth joined her after a few moments with two glasses of wine in her hands.

Alison accepted a glass and took a small sip. She set the glass on the coffee table and took Beth's glass out of her hands too.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Beth asked. Her eyes were quickly drawn to Alison's fingertips as the woman played with the hem of her sweater.

"Nothing," Alison smirked. Her voice took on the seductive lilt she had in the car earlier.

She pulled her sweater off over her head and smoothed her bangs out before moving to the button of her skinny jeans.

"Alison, can I?" Beth quietly asked. Her voice quivered with desire as she watched her wife undress in front of her.

"Sure, babe," Alison said. She slid closer to Beth and faced her.

Beth bit her lip as she popped the button on Alison's jeans.

She looked into her wife's eyes for a sign to keep going. Alison's irises were dark with lust and she nodded her head. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and let it fall down her back.

Beth had to bite down harder on her lip to keep from moaning. She straddled Alison and lightly ground her hips into her wife's.

The cop's experienced hands unzipped Alison's jeans at a painstakingly slow pace.

Alison swallowed a groan as Beth slipped her hands inside her pants.

She rubbed random circles on Alison's upper thigh as her lips instinctively traveled to Alison's neck.

Beth took Alison's earlobe in her mouth and sucked lightly before moving down to Alison's jaw. She kissed a line from the corner of her jaw to her chin.

Alison grabbed Beth's face in her hands and wound her fingers in dark hair. Beth's moan was swallowed by Alison's mouth as the craftier woman slipped her tongue in Beth's mouth.

Beth broke the kiss reluctantly to kiss down Alison's neck. She sucked on the side of her neck for a few seconds and nipped the skin lightly.

"That's gonna leave a mark, babe," Beth whispered.

Alison groaned. Whether it was at the thought of trying to cover up the hickey in the morning so Sarah didn't tease them all day or at the sensation of Beth's hot breath on her face, Beth didn't know.

She continued trailing her lips down Alison's neck and stopped to suck lightly on her collarbone. Alison's head lolled back to rest on the couch as her mouth opened slightly.

A moan escaped her lips as Beth's hands found her breasts and kneaded them softly. "Don't stop," Alison whispered as she fisted Beth's hair in her hands and pushed her wife's face closer to her collarbone.

Alison brought Beth's face up to her own again and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Alison pushed Beth off of her lightly. When Beth had settled herself next to Alison, her wife climbed on top of her and rolled her hips into Beth's slowly.

Beth grabbed Alison's ass and pulled her wife closer to her.

"You're so sexy. God, I could just eat you right up," Beth whispered as she took Alison's bra off. She lowered her head to her wife's breasts and took an erect nipple into her mouth.

"Oh my god!"

Beth and Alison's heads both whipped around to the source of the noise.

Sarah stood in the doorway shielding Gemma's eyes from the sight in front of her.

Alison quickly scrambled to throw her sweater on, not worrying about her bra at that current moment.

Beth put her head in her hands and groaned in annoyance.

"Why are you here, Sarah?" Alison questioned as she pulled her jeans back on.

She walked over to her daughter and took her into her arms.

"Is something wrong, Gemma?" Alison sweetly asked her daughter.

"She forgot Berry, her favorite bear. I thought I would just use my key and grab it for her real quick. You guys never would have known if you'd have been fucking in your bedroom like normal people," Sarah said, doubling over with laughter at the awkwardness of the situation.

Beth walked over to her wife and daughter and kissed Alison's cheek sweetly. "Sarah, don't swear in front of the kids please," She requested.

"Sorry," Sarah sincerely apologized.

Alison ushered Gemma up the stairs quickly so Sarah could leave as soon as possible. "Come on, Gemma. Let's get Berry so you can go back and play with Kira."

When the pair had disappeared out of sight, Beth grabbed Sarah's shoulders. "Promise me you won't tell Cosima or Rachel about this," The cop begged her.

"I won't tell them the extent of what I just saw, but I just might mention that you're a bottom!" Sarah laughed loudly as she punched Beth playfully on the shoulder.

"A bottom? Seriously, Beth?" Sarah gasped for air as she continued to laugh.

"I-I swear to god I was on top of her just before you came in!" Beth stuttered.

Sarah patted her on the back. "Sure." She took a seat on the couch to wait for Gemma to come downstairs.

"I was!" Beth angrily defended herself from Sarah's teasing.

"I believe you!" Sarah laughed.

"Ali and I were about to have sex on that couch," Beth pointed to the spot where Sarah was sitting.

"The key word is about," Sarah smirked as she propped her feet up on the coffee table, almost spilling the forgotten wine in the process.

"Tonight we almost had sex. But if you'd like to hear about what happened on that couch last week, I'd be glad to tell you every last detail," Beth smirked.

"I don't believe you," Sarah stated, though her actions said otherwise. She took her feet off the coffee table and glanced skeptically at the furniture. "You and Ali haven't had a night alone in months."

"True, but we've had plenty of time on my lunch breaks when the kids are at school. Ali was wearing this really cute lingerie set last time. It was red I think. I didn't pay much attention to it after I ripped it off her. I got quite the spanking for that!" Beth said nonchalantly.

Sarah jumped up off the couch and dusted off the invisible filth from her jeans.

"That's fucked up, Beth!" Sarah pretended to gag.

Gemma ran down the stairs with Alison following closely behind her.

"Careful, Gemma," Alison warned as her daughter took the steps two at a time.

"What does 'fucked' mean, mommy?" Gemma asked as she ran over to Beth to give her a hug.

"Don't say that ever again, Gemma!" Beth scolded her daughter. "It's a very bad word and aunt Sarah will never say it in front of you again unless she wants me to teach Kira dirty words, right?" Beth asked more to Sarah than Gemma.

Gemma stared between the two women before running over to Alison to give her a parting hug and kiss.

"Bye, mom. Bye, mommy!" Gemma yelled sweetly as she ran out the door.

Sarah blushed as Alison stared her down.

"Teach my daughter one more swear word and you will be punished," Alison snapped.

"What are you going to do, spank me?" Sarah asked cheekily before running out the door after Gemma.

She helped her niece into the car before speeding off quickly.

Alison was left staring after her in the kitchen. "What did she mean by that?"

Beth ducked her head and played with the hem of her shirt. "I may have accidentally told her you spanked me last week," Beth trailed off as she shut her eyes, waiting for Alison to yell at her for telling Sarah about their sex life.

"I think you deserve to be punished for that," Alison smirked at Beth. She climbed on top of her wife again and kissed her desperately.

"I'm so turned on right now," Ali whispered out before reconnecting her lips to Beth's.

-

Beth rolled over in bed and pushed Alison's hair out of her way so she could place a kiss to Alison's neck.

Alison hummed in her sleep and smiled.

Beth ran her hand down Alison's back lightly. She kissed Alison on the neck and toyed with the top of Alison's pants.

The two decided to at least put pants on last night in case there was another stuffed animal emergency, but they went shirtless for the night.

Beth's hands slipped into the waistband of Alison's sleep pants and she squeezed her butt firmly.

Alison squirmed and turned to face Beth. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Beth smiling back at her.

"Good morning," Beth said.

"Good morning," Alison repeated.

"Last night was amazing," Beth gushed as she traced Alison's features with her index finger.

When Beth's finger reached Alison's lips, the other woman took her fingertip into her mouth and sucked it lightly.

"I know, babe," Alison smiled widely. She sat up and slipped into a shirt before standing up and walking downstairs. Beth followed behind her and wrapped her arms around Alison's waist when her wife started making coffee.

"Soccer game today at 2, right?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, Oscar's. Gemma doesn't have a game today, but she has karate at 6," Alison confirmed.

"What would I do without you always keeping me on track?" Beth asked. She slipped her hands inside of Alison's shirt and rested them on her stomach.

Beth smiled at the way Alison's muscles contracted at her touch. Beth's hands slowly drifted up to her breasts and she squeezed them through Alison's bra.

"You'd probably derail," Alison joked as she arched her back into Beth's touch.

Beth smiled and kissed Alison's neck. She couldn't help the laughter that followed when she saw what a mess she's made of her wife the night before.

"Shit, Ali. You're going to need to put some makeup on your neck or something," Beth said, taking her hands out of Alison's shirt to run her fingers along every purple mark on her neck.

"I'm out of foundation. Can I use yours?" Alison asked. She was calmer than Beth had expected.

"Yeah, of course," Beth nodded. She picked up the pot of coffee and poured it into two mugs. Handing one to Alison, she sat down at the table and laid her hand on top of her wife's.

"I love you, Alison. So much," Beth said. The sincerity shone in her eyes.

"I love you too, Beth. Always have. Always will," Alison replied back with their usual mantra.

Alison squeezed Beth's hand and have her a wide smile.

"I couldn't imagine life without you and our two kids," Alison said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh no, babe. Don't cry," Beth comforted. She moved around the table so she could envelope Alison in a hug.

"Sorry. With everything that's going on with Cosima, I don't want to lose you too," Alison's voice was muffled into Beth's shoulder.

Beth rubbed her back soothingly for a minute before leading Alison to the couch. "Sit down, babe."

Alison complied and sat down next to Beth on the couch. Beth wrapped her arm around Alison and lightly pushed Alison's head down to rest on her shoulder.

"I don't ever want you to be worried about losing me. Before we were together, it just hurt too much seeing you everyday at clone club meetings and not being able to tell you how I felt about you. I felt trapped, stuck. I didn't have a good relationship with the clones and I didn't have a good relationship with you. I thought about ending my own life, but you brought me back."

Beth took a deep breath before continuing, "Now we're together. We have two beautiful kids. We have a beautiful family that loves and supports us. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Beth said.

Alison lifted her head off Beth's shoulder and turned to look in her eyes.

Instead of responding verbally, she took Beth's face in her hands. Alison leaned in and kissed Beth deeply. She slipped her tongue into her wife's mouth and put one hand on the nape of Beth's neck.

Alison pulled Beth impossibly closer as she took her wife's bottom lip in between her teeth and tugged lightly.

Beth broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Alison's.

"Thank you, babe."

Alison nodded and pulled Beth up off the couch.

"Coffee's going to get cold," Alison explained.

Beth took a sip out of her mug and frowned. "It already is. I'll grab us both bottles of water so we can go pick up the kids from Sarah's."

"I'll run upstairs and grab us both some clothes," Alison offered as she walked up the stairs.

Alison quickly changed into a pair of denim skinny jeans and a plain red t-shirt. She put a grey zip up hoodie on overtop her shirt but didn't zip it up. Alison threw on a pair of black converse and grabbed Beth a change of clothes before heading downstairs.

"Here, babe." Alison handed her wife the clothes and watched with amusement as Beth took off her pajamas.

Beth quickly changed into her black skinny jeans and grey sweater. She picked up her black coat on the way out the door.

-

Beth and Alison stepped into Sarah's house to see the entire clone club sitting on Sarah's couch.

"Oh my god," Beth groaned.

Alison simply rolled her eyes and tried to find Oscar and Gemma.

"Why are you all here?" Beth asked, increasingly becoming annoyed as it became clear to her what was going on.

"Sarah called. Said something about an intervention for you?" Cosima said, looking to Delphine for confirmation.

"Oui. She called this morning and said to come over right away," Delphine answered.

"Like, I don't know why I'm here but I'm hoping it's so I can teach Alison how to do her hair. She, like, needs to lose those bangs. They scream sexless marriage," Krystal said before going back to filing her nails.

"Oh my god," Beth repeated and walked over to Sarah. She balled Sarah's shirt in her hands and pushed her clone against the wall.

"What the fuck?" Sarah screamed.

"You told them didn't you?" Beth yelled back. "You told them I'm a bottom."

Everyone in the living room turned to look at Beth and Sarah with stunned looks on their faces.

"Oh my god. That's horrendous!" Felix broke the awkward silence.

Beth blushed furiously and released her grip on Sarah.

"I didn't tell them yet. But I guess the secret's out now, isn't it?" Sarah chuckled.

Beth gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. Her face turned red with anger.

Sarah was just about to get punched in the face when Alison walked into the living room with Oscar and Gemma.

"Ready, babe?" Alison cheerily asked. At the sound of her wife's voice, Beth visibly relaxed and her face returned to normal color.

"Yup. Let's go get you to that soccer game so you can score a bunch of goals and make mom and I proud!" Beth said excitedly to her son.

Oscar pumped his fist in the air and ran over to Sarah. "Goodbye, aunt Sarah. I'm going to win my soccer game today!"

Sarah nodded. "I know, buddy. I'm coming to watch."

Alison raised her eyebrows questioningly at her wilder clone.

"We agreed when Oscar and Gemma started soccer that only Delphine, Felix, and Tony are allowed to go to the games. It's too suspicious if someone that looks exactly like me is there watching," Alison explained.

"I'll stay in the soccer shed then. I'll help Beth cut up the oranges for half time," Sarah suggested.

Alison waved her hand in the air and picked up Gemma and Oscar's bags by the door.

"Do whatever you'd like, just don't show your face," Alison said hurriedly.

"We're going to get Oscar home to change. Be careful, Sarah," Beth warned as she opened the door to leave. "Goodbye, everyone. Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah nodded as Beth and Alison left with the kids.

"So, like, is it true?" Krystal asked excitedly.

"I walked in on them last night and I couldn't believe it. Beth is a bottom and Alison's a top!" Sarah laughed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Maybe that was just once. I mean, Cosima and I switch all the time," Delphine explained. She instantly regretted what she said when Cosima glared at her.

"Sorry, ma cherie."

-

"Come on, ref! That was a handball!" Alison yelled from the side of the field. Gemma stood next to her mother with her hands on her hips, observing her brother while he ran down the field.

"Jesus Christ. Alison really gets fired up at these games," Sarah scoffed from inside the soccer shed.

Beth had her back turned away from her clone as she cut the oranges. "I know. It's so hot isn't it?"

Sarah pretended to gag before going back to watching Alison through the grimy shed window.

"She's really on top of the ref today," Sarah laughed.

Beth turned around to give Sarah a glare as she pointed the knife warningly at her clone.

Sarah stared out the window as she watched Alison's face become increasingly redder as the game went on.

"She's really pissed off. What's wrong?" Sarah asked Beth. Nobody knew Alison better than her wife.

"I don't know. I'm going to go out and make sure she's okay. You stay in here and don't move," Beth said. She put a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and made sure her hair was splayed out over her face.

"I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it," Sarah joked. Beth slammed the door as she left to check on Alison.

"What's wrong, babe?" Beth asked as she put her hands on Alison's waist from behind her.

Alison jumped out of Beth's grasp, her eyes never leaving the field. "This ref sucks. You shouldn't be out here, honey."

Beth gave Alison a kiss on the cheek before turning to walk away. Before she left, she whispered in Alison's ear, "Meet me in the shed at halftime."

Alison nodded her understanding and went back to watching the game.

Beth opened the door to the shed and smirked at Sarah. "Wait until halftime and I'll show you who's really the bottom."

Sarah stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Gross. I don't need to know about the kinky shit you guys do in bed. Keep it far away from me please."

Beth smiled to herself. She put the oranges into the plastic container next to the cutting board and sealed the lid tightly.

Twelve minutes later, Alison appeared in the shed. Before she even had a chance to shut the door, Beth ran over to her and slammed her against it. The cop pinned Alison's arms above her head and kissed her deeply.

Alison moaned into the kiss when Beth's knee came up between the two of them. Beth lifted her knee up so Alison was basically sitting on it. She sucked Alison's bottom lip into her mouth and nipped it gently with her teeth.

Beth reluctantly broke the kiss and smoothed Alison's bangs out for her. She handed her wife the container of oranges and kissed her on the cheek before she turned her towards the door and sent her out.

Sarah was staring wide-eyed at Beth, not sure whether to congratulate her or puke.

Beth licked her lips and grinned when she tasted the familiar cherry lipgloss Alison always wore.

"Top that."


End file.
